In recent years it has become imperative that medical personnel wear protective gloves to prevent contact with the blood and other body fluids from a patient, and therefore it is important to provide a readily accessible supply of protective gloves. This can be accomplished most readily by attaching a glove-holding pouch to the belt of the individual rendering the emergency care to facilitate access to a substantial supply of such gloves. The particular design of the pouch embodying this invention materially increases not only the capacity of the pouch, but also greatly facilitates the necessary one-glove-at-a-time dispensing of the gloves from the pouch pocket.